jacksperofandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Marble Race Season 4
Playlist link: [1] (SPOILERS below) Amazing Marble Race Season 4 is a video series created by Jack Spero. It is split up into 19 parts and consists of 26 legs, a 3-round rejoin between legs 7 and 8, and a finale. 67 marbles (Black, Shadow, Gray, Silver, White, Ivory, Peach, Tan, Goldenrod, Dark Orange, Copper, Brown, Brick, Maroon, Red, Strawberry, Red-Orange, Orange, Gold, Yellow, Dark Yellow, Olive, Olive-Green, Spring, Yellow-Green, Lime, Clover, Moss, Green, Dark Green, Midnight, Navy, Blue, Periwinkle, Light Blue, Sky, Crystal, Cyan, Turquoise, Aqua, Teal, Indigo, Dark Purple, Eggplant, Purple, Lavender, Red-Violet, Violet, Rose, Magenta, Dark Pink, Pink, Salmon, Crimson, Mauve, Lilac, Transparent Green, Transparent Yellow, Transparent Red, Transparent Blue, Transparent Orange, Transparent Purple, Rope, Upload, Folder, Smile, and Rainbow) have the chance to compete to be the last one standing in a series of legs of a race set in the physics app Algodoo. Episodes Part 1 Leg 1 (Back to Basics): '''Red Orange, Lavender, Goldenrod, and Dark Orange eliminated. '''Leg 2 (Falling): '''Gold, Upload, Blue, and Tan eliminated. Part 2 '''Leg 3 (Cubes): '''Folder, Strawberry, Dark Green, Spring, Indigo, Peach, White, and Navy eliminated. Part 3 '''Leg 4 (Velocity Climbing): '''Mauve, Lilac, Transparent Blue, and Yellow-Green eliminated. '''Leg 5 (Asteroids): '''Lime, Aqua, and Turquoise eliminated. Part 4 '''Leg 6 (Go the Right Way): '''Rainbow, Transparent Yellow, Gray, and Green eliminated. '''Leg 7 (Go Up!): '''Cyan, Light Blue, and Yellow eliminated. Parts 5-7 (Rejoin) Viewers voted for their favorite marbles out of the 30 that had been eliminated so far. The top 15 (Lime, Cyan, Yellow, Blue, Rainbow, Red-Orange, Navy, Lavender, Green, Upload, White, Folder, Strawberry, Turquoise, and Lilac) went on to compete for 6 spots to rejoin AMRS4. Head starts were given to marbles for each round, first based on votes and then time finished on the previous round. '''Round 1: Green, Turquoise, and Folder eliminated. Round 2: '''Navy, Lilac, and Strawberry eliminated. '''Round 3: '''Blue, Yellow, and Lavender eliminated. Upload, Rainbow, Cyan, Lime, Red-Orange, and White rejoin the race. Part 8 '''Leg 8 (Loops): '''Moss, Transparent Red, and Shadow eliminated. '''Leg 9 (Spinner Box): '''Ivory, Sky, and Black eliminated. Part 9 '''Leg 10 (Teleporters): '''Teal, Rose, and Olive eliminated. '''Leg 11 (Moving Teleporter): '''Dark Pink, Rope, and White eliminated. Part 10 '''Leg 12 (A-maze-ing): '''Violet, Indigo, Smile, Clover, and Maroon eliminated. Part 11 '''Leg 13 (Stay Low): '''Pink, Brick, and Red-Orange eliminated. '''Leg 14 (Pipeworks v2): '''Purple and Salmon eliminated. Part 12 '''Leg 15 (New Bowls!): '''Cyan and Transparent Orange eliminated. '''Leg 16 (Liftoff): '''Transparent Green and Crimson eliminated. Part 13 '''Leg 17 (Hit the Lime): Upload and Brown eliminated. Leg 18 (Rotating Bounce Pads): '''Dark Yellow and Olive-Green eliminated. Part 14 '''Leg 19 (Birds and Pipes): '''Midnight and Magenta eliminated. '''Leg 20 (Colored Boxes): '''Silver eliminated. Part 15 '''Leg 21 (Pathways): Copper and Red-Violet eliminated. Leg 22 (Get to the Bottom): '''Eggplant eliminated. Part 16 '''Leg 23 (Split Decision): '''Transparent Purple eliminated. '''Leg 24 (More New Bowls!): '''Rainbow eliminated. Part 17 '''Leg 25 (Isosceloops Triangles): '''Red eliminated. Part 18 '''Leg 26 (Bowls and Pipes): Periwinkle eliminated. Final Standings # Crystal # Orange # Lime # Periwinkle # Red # Rainbow # Transparent Purple # Eggplant # Copper # Red-Violet # Silver # Midnight # Magenta # Dark Yellow # Olive-Green # Upload # Brown # Transparent Green # Crimson # Cyan # Transparent Orange # Purple # Salmon # Pink # Brick # Red-Orange # Violet # Indigo # Smile # Clover # Maroon # Dark Pink # Rope # White # Teal # Rose # Olive # Ivory # Sky # Black # Moss # Transparent Red # Shadow # Light Blue # Yellow # Transparent Yellow # Gray # Green # Aqua # Turquoise # Mauve # Lilac # Transparent Blue # Yellow-Green # Folder # Strawberry # Dark Green # Spring # Indigo # Peach # Navy # Gold # Blue # Tan # Lavender # Goldenrod # Dark Orange Trivia * Magenta was accidentally left out of the first two legs (this may or may not have actually been an accident, given Magenta's history). * All of the rejoined marbles except Upload and White finished first out of the eliminated in the leg that they were eliminated. Category:2014 Marble Races Category:Amazing Marble Race Seasons Category:Video Series